onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Live while we're young
Letra y traducción Liam: Hey girl I'm waiting on you, I'm waiting on you ------- Hey chica, estoy esperando por ti, esperando por ti Come on and let me sneak you out ------- Vamos déjame raptarte And have a celebration, a celebration ------- Y tengamos una celebración, una celebración The music up, the windows down ------- La música arriba, las ventanas abajo Zayn: Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing ------- Si, haremos lo que estamos haciendo Just pretending that we're cool, and we know it too ------- Pretendiendo que somos geniales, y lo que sabemos también Yeah, we'll keep doing what we doing ------- Si, seguiremos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight... ------- Pretendiendo que somos geniales, así que esta noche All: Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun ------- Volvámonos locos, locos, locos hasta que veamos el sol I know we only met but let's pretend it's love ------- Se que recién nos conocermos pero pretendamos que es amor And never never never stop for anyone ------- Y nunca, nunca, nunca pararemos por nadie Tonight let's get some and live while we're young ------- Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh x2 And live while we're young ------- Y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes Oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let's get some ------- Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Harry: ''' And live while we're young ------- Y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes '''Zayn: Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never ------- Y chica es ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca Don't over think, just let it go ------- No pienses, solo déjate llevar And if we get together, yeah get together ------- Y si estamos juntos, si estamos juntos Don't let the pictures leave your phone ------- No dejes fotos en tu teléfono Oh oh Niall: ''' Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing ------- Si, haremos lo que estamos haciendo Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight... ------- Pretendiendo que somos geniales, así que esta noche '''All: Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun ------- Volvámonos locos, locos, locos hasta que veamos el sol I know we only met but let's pretend it's love ------- Se que recién nos conocermos pero pretendamos que es amor And never never never stop for anyone ------- Y nunca, nunca, nunca pararemos por nadie Tonight let's get some and live while we're young ------- Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh x2 And live while we're young ------- Y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes Oh oh oh oh oh Tonight let's get some ------- Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Harry: ' And live while we're young ------- Y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes '''Zayn: ' And girl you and I ------- Y chica, tú y yo We're about to make some memories tonight ------- Estamos por hacer algunos recuerdos de esta noche 'Louis: ' I wanna live while we're young ------- Quiero vivir mientras seamos jóvenes We wanna live while we're young... ------- Queremos vivir mientras seamos jóvenes '''All: Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun ------- Volvámonos locos, locos, locos hasta que veamos el sol I know we only met but let's pretend it's love ------- Se que recién nos conocermos pero pretendamos que es amor And never never never stop for anyone ------- Y nunca, nunca, nunca pararemos por nadie Tonight let's get some ------- Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Harry: ''' And live while we're young ------- Y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes '''Chorus: Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun ------- Locos, locos, locos hasta que veamos el sol I know we only met but let's pretend it's love ------- Se que recién nos conocermos pero pretendamos que es amor And never never never stop for anyone ------- Y nunca, nunca, nunca pararemos por nadie Tonight let's get some ------- Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Harry: And live while we're young ------- Y vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes Tonight let's get some ------- Esta noche vamos a conseguir algo Zayn: And live while we're young ------- Y viviremos mientras seamos jóvenes Vídeo thumb|center|300px Curiosidades *En principio el videoclip iban a rodarlo en un comienzo de un festival, pero los chicos de One Direction preferían rodarlo en el campo. *Los autores de la canción son: Carl Falk, Rami Yacoub y Savan Kotecha. *Publicado el 18 de septiembre de 2012. *Instrumentos y programación: Rami y Carl Falk. *Guitarra: Carl Falk. *Guitarra adicional: Niall Horan. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Vídeos